Buneary
|name='Buneary' |jname=(ミミロル Mimiroru) |image=427Buneary.png |ndex=427 |evofrom=None |evointo=Lopunny |gen=Generation IV | |hp=55 |atk=66 |def=44 |satk=44 |sdef=56 |spd=85 |total=350 |species=Rabbit Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=12.1 lbs |ability=[[ |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Buneary (Japanese: ミミロル Mimiroru) is a -type Pokémon. To hatch a Buneary egg, one has to walk 5,355 steps, or 21 egg cycles. Appearance Buneary appears to be a brown bunny with yellowish-goldish fluffs on its ears. It has pink undersides on its ears. Buneary also has a pink triangular-shaped nose. It also has goldish-yellowish fluff starting from its foot to its stomach on where its brown parts begin. Special Abilities Buneary has the abilities Run Away and Klutz along with the hidden ability Limber. Run Away allows Buneary to flee from any wild Pokémon battle without any fail, while Klutz prevents Buneary from using its held items. Limber prevents Buneary from being paralyzed. In Anime In the anime, Dawn owns a female Buneary capable of using Ice Beam and Bounce. Dawn used Buneary in many of her contests through Sinnoh and even made an outfit for Buneary, further highlighting its cute appearance. Buneary also appears to have a crush on Ash's Pikachu, often embarrassing him. Evolution Buneary evolves into Lopunny at any given level when it has max happiness. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Buneary| diamondpearl=Eterna Forest| dprarity=Common| platinum=Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 25| hgssrarity=Swarm| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Buneary| PMD2=Foggy Forest (6F-11F)| Ranger2=School Path Vien Forest| Rumble=Windy Prairie| }} Pokedex Entries | name=Buneary| diamond=It slams foes by sharply uncoiling its rolled ears. It stings enough to make a grown-up cry in pain.| pearl=When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.| platinum=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.| heartgold=You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it's scared, both ears are rolled up.| soulsilver=You can tell how it feels by the way it rolls its ears. When it's scared, both ears are rolled up.| black=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.| white=Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.| }} Side Game Data |number=020 |pokemon=Buneary |group=Normal |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It quickly hops around and thrashes around to attack. |hp=71 |onsight=No reaction. }} Sprites |dpspr=Buneary(DP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Buneary(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptspr=Buneary(P)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Buneary(P)ShinySprite.png |hgssspr=Buneary(P)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Buneary(P)ShinySprite.png |IVback=Buneary Back IV.png |IVbacks=Buneary Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Buneary BW.png |bwsprs=Buneary Shiny BW.png |Vback=Buneary Back V.png |Vbacks=Buneary Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Buneary appears to be based off a small brown rabbit whilst its name comes from the words bunny and ear. Its Japanese name comes from mimi (ear) and roll. Trivia *Buneary is the only Pokémon to learn Frustration via level up. *Buneary and Kricketot are the only two Sinnoh Pokémon in swarms in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. *Using Buneary's ears it can use powerful moves like Dizzy Punch. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Purple Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line